


Палатка для жалоб-2

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Series: Палатки [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack and Angst, Gen, Pirate Problems, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: Палатка для жалоб возвращается!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Complaint Tent No. 2, Darker and Edgier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506088) by [shirogiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogiku/pseuds/shirogiku). 



Первые три дня после боя за испанское золото — для боя, как и для острова маронов, на котором они находятся, хорошо бы придумать названия получше, — Сильвер проводит следующим образом: военный совет — одна штука; запутанные внутренние монологи, сплошь о Флинте, с использованием непривычного количества метафор из греческой и библейской мифологии — не меньше ста штук; секс, вопреки предостережениям и тревожным знакам отовсюду, — больше, чем можно было себе вообразить. Тоже с Флинтом.

На четвертый день к ним в палатку — хм… к Флинту в палатку — без приглашения является Джек Рэкхем. Он усаживается между ними на импровизированное ложе и заявляет:  
— Джентльмены, нам абсолютно необходима палатка для траха.

(Военный совет, кстати, проходил так: несколько мгновений они стояли вокруг стола в неловком молчании, пока Сильвер наконец не спросил: «Кто будет говорить первым? Ты… или я?»)

— Под палаткой для траха я подразумеваю палатку, где будет с кем потрахаться матросам, — продолжает Джек, делая вид, что не замечает, как Флинт вертит в руках пистолет, — а не палатку, где трахаетесь вы, джентльмены.

— Что, Энн не дает? — Джек кидает на Флинта недовольный взгляд, и тот тянется за рубашкой. — Есть предложения?

Различные люди — некоторые из них весьма раздосадованные — уже довели до их сведения, что остров маронов несколько отличается от Нью-Провиденса. Иными словами, горячие красотки не выстраиваются в очередь, чтобы осчастливить моряков, — и вряд ли выстроятся в обозримом будущем, и почему-то многих это удивляет. Содомия наступает. Ха-ха, прямо в рифму.

— Шлюхами занимается Тич, — в конце концов заявляет Флинт, решив, по всей видимости, что нет смысла убивать того, кто и так вот-вот провалит затею с палаткой для траха: это будет милосердием, а не наказанием.

— Занимался… до сегодняшнего утра. Теперь он вновь свалил это на меня, — вздыхает Джек. — Я скучаю по Макс. Она умела все организовывать. Только не говорите Энн, что я это сказал.

— Я нем, как моя совесть, — обещает Сильвер.

Флинт кидает на него заинтересованный взгляд:  
— А что, у тебя есть совесть?

— Она как вторая «н» в слове «агония» — о ней мало кто знает.

— В слове «агония» нет второй «н».

— Черт. Тогда в слове «Angustia».

— Там тоже нет.

Джек откашливается.

— Как вы, возможно, помните — или не помните — есть только одна вещь, которая лучше палатки для траха, и это…

— …палатка для жалоб, — договаривает Флинт. — А теперь хватит трахать мне мозг, не то жаловаться начну я.

— Ага! Значит, я могу позаимствовать твое чучело Англии для нашего нового предприятия!

— Ни хрена подобного!

Сильвер делает Джеку знак, что потом покажет, где оно находится.

Теперь, когда нет Макс, они решают обойтись без лопаты. Всё будет проще: бьешь чучело по своему выбору, жалуешься (впрочем, порядок действий неважен) и уходишь, чтобы мозолить глаза кому-нибудь другому, а не Сильверу или Джеку. И все это за совершенно символическую плату.

— Без денег совсем не то, — говорит Сильверу Джек. — Поверь мне.

— Да мне бы и в голову не пришло пускать людей бесплатно!

— Так держать!

Рядом с Англией они водружают губернатора Роджерса. Мисс Гатри на этот раз нет — потому что нужно держать какую-то планку. И еще — возможно — потому, что Джек практически разорвал ее чучело в клочки.

Сперва все идет достаточно гладко. Джек и Сильвер договорились, что будут нести вахты по четыре часа, как на корабле. Первым заступает Джек. Время от времени заходит Энн, лупит исключительно Роджерса и жалуется, что нет чучела Джека. Флинт следит за палаткой, как ястреб, — или, точнее сказать, как курица-наседка.

— Обещаю, мы его вернем, — мило улыбается ему Сильвер. — Я даже зашью, где порвалось.

— Ты умеешь шить?

— Нет, но ты ведь умеешь — так что я попрошу, чтобы ты мне показал на своем чучеле Англии.

— Может, мне лучше зашить тебе рот?

— Это скандинавский миф, а мы здесь не занимаемся скандинавской мифологией — только греческой и римской.

Но тут Флинт вспоминает про Филомелу.

— Понял.

Под конец вахты Джека приходит Мади.

— …он говорил о темных глубинах, — слышит Сильвер обрывок их беседы. — Говорил, что люди оттуда не возвращаются. И что потом?

— Что? — спрашивает заинтересованный Джек.

— Пошел и нырнул! — Хм. — И у него лопнули барабанные перепонки! Бедный Абимбола: тяжело, когда у тебя сын — ныряльщик.

— Как бы то ни было, он, похоже, необыкновенный человек. Жаль, что мне в свое время такие не встретились. Это всё?

— Ха! Конечно, нет! Знаешь настоящую причину, почему моя мама убивала всех этих белых?

— Эм.

Мади понижает голос до зловещего шепота:  
— Колдун предсказал ей, что я выйду замуж за белого и стану хозяйкой таверны, как Элинор.

— Господи.

Мади смеется:  
— Я пошутила!

Сильвер мудро решает ретироваться.

Флинт жалуется в основном на волосы — точнее, на волосы Сильвера и его вопиющую бестактность в том, что касается прически.

Когда на вахту заступает Сильвер, первым посетителем становится Джек.

— Я был бы превосходным губернатором! — стенает он. — Положим, кабинет у меня и вправду был в некотором беспорядке, но у меня отличный вкус в том, что касается картин и книг! Я старался — никто не может меня упрекнуть!

— Никто тебя и не упрекает.

К Сильверу стекается поток посетителей — всех размеров, видов и мастей. У каждого из них проблема — включая молочную козу, которая жалобно блеет, глядя на него. Вероятно, она тоже хочет своей доли в добыче — как и все остальные. Или, может быть, подать на Сильвера в суд. Или, возможно, она на самом деле — воплощение Сатаны.

— Следующий!

Доббс смущенно протискивается в палатку. Выглядит он неважно — настолько, что Сильвера начинает подташнивать.

— Ты мертв, — спокойно сообщает он Доббсу. Некоторым приходится буквально разжевывать простейшие вещи.

— Ты убил меня! — парирует Доббс.

— Я сделал так, что мы выиграли бой. Следующий!

— Вор. — Сильвер прослеживает глазами, куда направлен нож Рэндалла — на его деревянную ногу. — Вор!

О, твою ж мать.

— Хватит, Рэндалл, ты прекрасно знаешь, каковы были шансы. В твоей смерти я не виноват.

— Вор! — занудно повторяет Рэндалл.

— Да, да, я вор, я украл твою жизнь, смирись с этим. — Несчастный придурок. Теперь Сильвер чувствует, что по-настоящему по нему соскучился.

Третий призрак — миссис Барлоу, такая, какой он видел ее в последний раз при ее жизни.

Сильвер хмурится:  
— Я полагал, что вы резвитесь на лугах Элизиума.

— Я, скажем так, нашла лазейку, — очень сухо говорит она.

— На что же вы жалуетесь?

— На тебя. — Она пригвождает его к месту разгневанным взглядом. — Ты потакаешь ему — еще хуже, чем та девчонка!

Сильвер приподнимает брови.

— Ах, простите — неужели это идет вразрез с вашей предсмертной волей? Потому что мне рассказывали другое.

— Но не ценой же души Джеймса!

— Нельзя быть злодеем наполовину, как нельзя быть наполовину беременной. Можете качать головой, но разве не вы со своим мужем первыми толкнули его на эту дорожку? «Стыда не ведай» — и что же тогда остается, как не заделаться законченным злодеем? Только стыд удерживает человека от того, чтобы дать волю желаниям.

— Нет, Джон!

Он улыбается.

— Позвольте с вами не согласиться, мэм. — Какого черта его спящая совесть выглядит как миссис Барлоу?

Когда он видит перед собой Тича, первая мысль: «Прекрасно, старый ублюдок сыграл в ящик, не успев сделать ничего по-настоящему стоящего». Но затем он понимает, что, похоже, снова настал черед живых.

Тич сверлит его взглядом, который мог бы внушить нешуточный страх, не имей Сильвер только что дела с разгневанной миссис Барлоу.

— У меня был сын! — сокрушается Тич. — Прекрасный сын! И кого я получил взамен? Рэкхема!

— Попробуй побеседовать с ним о женском вероломстве. За кружкой рома. — Этого им должно хватить. — И не забудьте обсудить, как деньги вечно исчезают неизвестно куда.

К концу дня единственная жалоба самого Сильвера: «Понятия не имею, какого черта я здесь делаю». По крайней мере, он не занят молочной козой. И практически уверен, что не сбивает с пути истинного милого невинного Джеймса — не более, чем тот сбивает его…

— Теперь ты нас понимаешь, — хором говорят Роджерс и Англия.


End file.
